rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Madison Varkham
Madison Fereign-Varkham is a young commoner with a little bit of wealth to support herself in her home in Hauptsitz Stadt. She was born in Edgeville, which at the age of four came into the hands of das Kaiserreich der Cruor. While she was growing up, her parents had taught her how to collect grain and to care for plants, so one day she may be able to grow her own. At the age of seven, her and her family moved to Hauptsitz, where the empire now resided. As das Kaiserreich began to grow again, they moved to Hauptsitz Stadt. She would grow to her teens and attend the newly constructed University of Cruor, where she improved on her writing skills, learned the history of Gielinor that would be known to humans and a little bit of the Kharidian language. She also learned how to knit her own clothes here, and soon became a fashion queen, where the tightened her flares to be skin tight and shortened her shorts, as well as various other outfits. She graduated the University years later, after wars had passed and managed to live. Now in her twenties, she had found a home in a suburbs and began to live off of what she was given. On one such day of her freedom, a newly recruited soldier by the name of Vesturiel Varkham wandered by and offered her help, forever changing her life. She invited him in for tea and he went and grabbed things for a stew for dinner. He was offered a home until he could find one of his own and he took the offer. Later, the two got drunk and took their business to the bedroom, where she fell in love with him. After the night of wild, crazy things, she had woken up to find him in her bed without clothing, and herself as well. Later on in the day, the two decided to date each other, and he was welcome in her house anytime. The two stayed together for two years and she was soon engaged to Vesturiel, who was now a member of the A.L.A., and to celebrate they decided it was time they did "it" while sober. So then she got pregnant. Weeks after Vesturiel was sent to Skar'goth to control ogres, he returned home and she was excited to tell him the news. He told her he was going to war, and she told him she was pregnant. Sad and happy at the same time, the two spent whatever time they could and he left her in the morning for the ship at the ruined port. Madison is currently tending to her newborn baby and coping with Vesturiel in a never-ending war, away from home, using his wealth to support her and the baby boy. History Youth Teen Years Graduation Adulthood Finding Love Motherhood Appearance Personality Languages spoken Languages spoken by Madison. *Common Tougne *Kharidian(Not good) Trivia *Madison can only say a few lines in Kharidian, one such being "Where is my needle?". *Madison had been Saradominist prior to meeting Vesturiel, however after seeing her boyfriends beliefs, she found her beliefs were more towards Armadyl. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Commoners Category:Armadylean Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Misthalin Category:Scholar